Sick
by let.-.l0ve.-.in
Summary: A short Faberry  friendship atm  one-shot. I don't really know what to put...   It is based on the whole Quinn/Beth story-line, but the characters in this are only Puck  at the beginning  and Rachel and Quinn. Please r&r and I hope you like it!


_Thank-you for taking interest in my story (which I will most probably leave as a one-shot)! Basically, it is set after episode three- it starts with a 'conversation' with Puck, but only to start the Faberry (friendship) off. Sorry in advance for any errors. Hope you enjoy! :)_

_**GLEE IS NOT MINE!**_

"You told Shelby." Quinn's vicious spoken words echoed through the large classroom.

"I had no choice," Puck began to walk closer to Quinn, vacating his spot in the doorway where he had lurked since Quinn dragged him into the empty Spanish room, "You can't frame her- what has she ever done to you?"

"She took my baby." The blonde stated, staring vaguely directly ahead. Puck let out an angry sigh as he struggled to keep his cool.

"_You_ gave her up for adoption. _You_ stopped loving her the moment you signed those papers."

"I love her," Quinn's once soft hazel eyes snapped up to meet Puck's, "more than you can even ever imagine."

"Oh, so messing up Beth's life and putting her in danger is how you show love, I should have known!"

"I'm getting her back, no matter what it takes!" Quinn retorted as she harshly whispered. The girl's glare alone was enough to send shivers down Puck's spine- beyond the slightly watery outer coating, he read something in her eyes which he had never seen before. Her eyes were as cold as ice, yet she was setting fire to anything and everything she saw. The thing that got to him the most was their focus- she looked like a mad-man, Puck thought, a mad-man who couldn't' see straight when the answer was right before their eyes, who was never going to give up. Puck broke the silence

"All of that stuff you've been planting; it's crazy. You don't seem to understand that you are the one seeming unfit ri-"

"I know what I am doing." Quinn practically shouted.

"You do, do you?" Puck raised his voice to over-power the other contender as he closed some more of the distance between the two parents. "You, are a sick, twisted woman! You haven't got Beth because you don't deserve her! You are playing kids' games, leaving us to do the dirty work, playing little miss innocent. You are not the victim here- look at the rest of us. You brought this on yourself. You have hurt all of us and you deserve to be alone... I hope you stay that way". Quinn felt her whole body shaking part way through Puck's speech. She felt her breaths turn into violent pants and the pain in her chest grew stronger, but she had no idea when the tears began to roll down her cheeks after bursting through her internal dam over a thousand foot high. Quinn felt her move by instinct, carrying her somewhere. She didn't know where, just away from here, away from Puck, away from the outside world.

Regret washed over Puck as he watched the defeated girl run past him and out of the door.

"Damn!" He kicked the nearest chair causing it to fall to the floor with a loud thud. "I've really gone and f-"

"Noah?" A petite brunette's voice interrupted his berating. "I... I heard what you said to Quinn, The boy turned to face Rachel.

"What did you hear?" Puck's voice was mono-tonal.

"You were shouting at her, taking all of your pent-up anger out on Quinn."

"Look, I didn't m-"

"Frankly, I believe that shouting isn't the best way to get her to come to her senses. It's not even a way at all." Puck stayed silent. "I'll see you at glee later." The Mohawk owner listened to light footsteps becoming fainter and fainter until they disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Quinn?" Rachel slowly pushed open the door into the nearest empty bathroom. She had come straight here, knowing that Quinn would probably only make it through one corridor before breaking down. The sounds of broken cries bounced off of the many tiled surfaces. Rachel kept her pace calm as she walked towards the end, and only occupied, stall. "Quinn," Rachel lightly knocked on the door, "it's me, Rachel." The brunette took several steps backwards, her pumps making a light tapping sound. From her new position, Rachel could see the lowest points of Quinn's body. The blonde was on the floor with her knees pulled tightly up to her chest, leaning on the bathroom wall.

"Go... away." Was all that Quinn managed to choke out.

"No." Rachel straightened her posture. "Not while you need someone, not whilst you need me. You can't go through this on your own." Rachel took Quinn's relative 'silence' as an invitation for her to continue talking as she gradually walked closer to the cubicle which Quinn was in. "Don't you want the chance to be normal again?" A croaking voice distracted Rachel from the sentence she was currently saying along with her train of thought.

"I will never be normal." Quinn merely whispered as she raised her head slightly to see Rachel Berry's feet right outside of her door. The brunette could have sworn she felt her heart break at the sheer hopelessness in the other girl's voice- it was as if she had given up on, well, everything.

"Well technically, nobody is 'normal'. There isn't even such a thing." The blonde let out a heavy sigh; she slowly raised her arm to unlock the door. This was the closest she had gotten to letting someone in for a long time. Rachel stepped forwards into the cubicle as her soft eyes glanced over Quinn's appearance. The blonde's eyes looked slightly puffy and very red. Her make-up was completely messed up from her tears and her hair was a mess. Her skin was ghostly white. The brunette turned around before carefully sliding down on to the floor next to Quinn. Rachel pushed the lock back across.

"Don't you want to be happy again?" Quinn turned her head away from Rachel, but their bodies remained touching due to the slightly cramped space. "I will try my best to do that for you Quinn, even if you just need literally a shoulder to cry on". Rachel wrapped one of her arms around Quinn's thin frame, o, in return, tilted her pounding head sideways in order to rest it on Rachel's shoulder. A slight smile began to grace the sides of her lips.

"Thank-you." Quinn's hoarse voice cracked on the most meaningful words she had spoken all year.

"No, but really," Rachel continued to hug Quinn sideways, however she now turned to face the blonde properly, looking into deep hazel and green eyes. "You need help. You're sick Quinn, but not in the way which Puck said you were... You're ill- because of us- and I want you to get better. We all want you to get better." Quinn's cries ripped through her body as they began to break her apart. Rachel pulled the sobbing girl into a tight hug as she tried soothing the blonde. Rachel stroked one hand through Quinn's soft, but slightly knotted, hair as she rubbed small comforting circles on the top of her back with the other.

They stayed like this for wt seemed like a lifetime, with Rachel occasionally muttering 'it's okay's and ssshing noises. After a while, Quinn pulled away. Although the worst of her breakdown was over, tears were still dancing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" The blonde whispered.

So what do you say? And if you aren't going to do it for yourself then at least do it for me... We all love you Quinn. The blonde sniffed as she attempted to compose herself.

"Okay.".

Rachel threw her arms around Quinn as she enveloped her in a warm embrace.

Tears were lurking in Rachel's eyes as she spoke. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I am looking forward to reuniting with Quinn Fabray."

_Thank-you so much for taking your time to read this! It would really mean a lot to me if you could let me know what you thought so please leave a review? As I said before this will most probably be just a one-shot, but I would still love your feedback (: Thank-you again! XXX_


End file.
